Through the darkness there is hope
by Gatorjoe103190
Summary: I had a lot of fun writing this story and I know that some of the stuff in the story might be super cliché but I'm A fan of certain troops and like to use them. So it might not be everybody's cup of tea but To those who are reading I hope you can appreciate some of it.


First off I'd like to credit orenashii For allowing me to do this because I loved the story "jack and the reunion" (which is still ongoing) and I wanted it to be canon in my story as well. PLEASE go check it out on their story it's amazing and captures the characters very well.

So This Samurai jack/jashi fanfiction takes place after the events of "jack and the reunion" where jack and ashi decide to leave the Scotsmans castle in the middle of the night afraid of them endangering their lives to fight aku...so they take it upon themselves to fight aku alone. Unfortunately it does not go well for them before they could reach aku's lair, he appears before them believing what Scaramouche has told him about jack not having his sword...he was wrong. However both Ashi and jack find out she's the actual biological daughter of aku (The way they find out is how it happened in the actual series) This prompts aku to possess Ashi and turn her into the demon form that we see in episode 9. Jack of course can't bring himself to kill her because he loves her so he surrenders to aku and is taken back to aku's lair to be tortured before killing him. unbeknownst to Jack, flora actually followed both them to see what they were up to. She then rushes back to the castle to inform her father, sisters and the rest of the clan.

This story is about how jack guides Ashi as she travels through the psyche of her mind to break free from aku's control over her

* * *

Through the darkness there is hope

* * *

Flora is on horse back hurrying back home as quickly as she can "no no no, I can't believe this jack captured and ashi is now kind of mindless slave to Aku ?!...my ass I'm we're going to let him get away with it" she said under her breathe

It Took her almost 2 days to arrive back home but she made it. She quickly hopped off for horse ran up the steps to the castle bursting through the doors, every body Who was focused on planning a search party to fine them shut their heads up and turn their heads towards flora

"FATHER ! EVERYBODY I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO JACK AND ASHI !

"FLORA !? Where in the name of camalus have you been ?! Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you and where's jack and his lass ?

"That's what I'm trying to tell you !" As she slams her hands down on the table everyone at sitting at with a look of concern "t-they've...they've" "its alrighty my heather blossom collect yourself and calmly tell me what happened"

She looked up with her eyes narrowed "aku has taken jack and ashi" she murmured... everyone gasped "what ?" "you can't be serious ?" as frown grew across the Scotsmans face

"i'm afraid it's true father, I'm not sure exactly what happened but Aku did something to Ashi... turn her into some weird creature and forced her to fight Jack... he couldn't bring himself to harm her and gave up his sword to aku" "he probably thought by him giving up his sword Aku would spare her" one of the sisters said Flora looked down in disappointment she couldn't help that she should've done something to stop it but she knew very well that her alone couldn't have prevented it.

"but instead at bastard took both of them back to his lair I imagine...I should have done something, Ashi is like a sister to me...and I let her and jack down. I apologize I've fai-"

Before she could finish her father put his hand on her shoulder

"first of all... Watch your language !" She froze and looked off to the side embarrassed "daaaaaad"

"second of all, you did do something my sweet Cranachan. You told us his whereabouts and yer safe"

"I need to do something hold on everybody" he floated off to a portrait of his wife

"My love, give us strength, I would have loved it if you fought by me side...I know you waited for this moment as long as I have...I'll make sure I get one good hit in for ya..I love you, with all me heart" and he kisses the portraits and grabs his gear on the table

"What are you doing father ?"

he then laughed loudly as his expression slowly shifted to a serious tone giving a toothy grin "What do you think ? We're going to save Jackie boy and his wife"

the whole hall cheered and rushed to the armory

We are then shown a montage of all of the people jack has helped and become friends with (woolies, archers, the ravers etc.) collecting their weapons

"It is time ! we leave immediately ! "

* * *

We are taken to the outside of aku's fortress, small gusts of wind filled the area slow scattering debris across the wasteland.

We the slowly pan up to the sky where there appears to be an eclipse slowly blotting out the sun we then her a scream of unimaginable pain.

We are taken in side of the fortress when we see jack is chained to a wall where the minions of aku one at a time beat jack senseless, while aku watches from his throne smirking and cackling with amusement.

Ashi, still in her possessed demon like appearance watches emotionlessly. Aku then rises and slowly drifts over "I never thought this day would come samurai, for years...I have watched you suffer from the comfort of my domain but it was only emotional suffering...I always said to myself it wasn't enough"

Jack slowly raises his head as blood drips down from his nose a mouth. intense wounds, cuts and bruises filled his body as he pants from exhaustion. "Don't get me wrong samurai It brings me great joy to torture you mentally and emotionally...however nothing beats seeing you like this" as he chuckles maniacally.

"Alright aku, you got what you wanted...you don't need her anymore...just...let her go please" he begged in a shaky voice as if he was desperately trying to hold back his tears. All he wanted was to see her face again and stare into her eyes that once had so much life in them which now are soulless and corrupt.

"And why would I do that foolish samurai ? She is my daughter after all" infuriated jack shouts "daughter? DAUGHTER!? Do not refer to her as one of your wretched kin, she is NOTHING like you. the life she had before..me..was constant abuse both mentally and physically not to mention being brainwashed into thinking you're some sort of god... her new life was just beginning until you corrupted her and twisted her into demon she is no-" before he could finish aku pierced through his shoulder with his finger letting out a grunt holding back his screams "samurai listen to me, who you see before you now is my daughters true self..the Ashi you knew was merely a shell, containing the real her...nothing more"

As his finger slowly pulled out of his shoulder he let out a grunt in pain. He lifted his head once more to see something that shocked him,

tears began to slide down Ashi's cheeks...and one thought crossed his mind...he knew, the real Ashi was still in there trapped and aware of what was happening.

Seeing that gave jack hope that there's still a chance to save her

"Now samurai, I will take my leave...I must make preparations, your death will be going public so anyone who has had hopes of opposing me will shatter after seeing there savior slain in front of there eyes" as he maniacally laughs

"Now my lovely daughter I will leave them in your hands while I am away make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret" ignoring the tears flowing down her face he then leaves the two of them.

As jacks gaze returns to Ashi he is slightly startled to find her standing right in front of him watching him emotionlessly. He then narrows his eyes "Ashi...I know you're still in there somewhere...you can still fight it" as she slightly tilts her head.

"Do not worry Ashi, I went through something similar years ago and was able to break free...it was hard but I persevered, do not lose hope...fight it from within" they both stared into each other's eyes until jack let out a sign and closed his eyes "do not worry I will not let you do this alone...I shall guide you ashi" he then goes into a meditative trance.

We were then taken back to the Scotsmans castle where everybody is ready in their weapons and armor "alrighty laddies and lassies listen up, this is going to be our last stand...jack has been captured by aku and his lass has been is being used to do aku's bidding against her will... so it's up to all of us to save them both...this is it everything we've done our lives has led up to this moment... The moment we take back our freedom and jack will destroy that bastard once and for all !" Everybody cheers wildly as they wave their weapons in the air "now lets-" them before he could finish the monitor in the main hall turns on and on the screen is non other than the master of masters himself aku.

"What the hell is this ?"

When then see exact same thing is happening to all of Jack's friends. They watch the screen confusingly wondering what this could mean. (We then get the whole original intro to samurai jack on the screen just like in the finale. I didn't want to change it because it was too perfect not to leave in) "unfortunately that's not going to happen !" Laughing maniacally "here ! Is your precious savior ! The screen that shows Jack chained up with Ashi standing in front of him !

The Scotsman including everybody in the main halls faces immediately turned to horror as they saw the condition of Jack and what had become of Ashi "oh no...what has he done to you two" he said in A sorrowful voice. When then get everybody else's reactions.

"Yes I know what you are saying to yourselves-" he continues talking as the Scotsman narrows his eyes in a defiant look he turns away "lets get our friends back" the halls irrupt with battle cries of thousands of Scottish soldiers as they stormed out of the castle to come to their friends aid.

* * *

We then cut back to aku's lair, Where we see Jack from Ashi's point of view from inside her her head. The real Ashi kneeling in anguish as she sees her lover bloody and beaten. tears uncontrollably rolling down her face and hands over her eyes "why...why couldn't you do it jack...I asked you to but you refused...I-I understand why you couldn't but (sniffles) I would rather die than seeing you suffer at the hands of aku" as she continues sobbing the black essence continues to slowly creep up her body trying to take over her fully.

She clenches her fists Angered by aku, she gets up and runs toward The back of her eyes desperately banging on them as if she were trapped behind a glass wall pleading "God pleeease...don't hurt him anymore..I can't-" she is then cut off by another voice

"you know... this is all your fault"

she slowly lifts her head and turns around to see visions of her sisters with there wounds still visible on them from when they fight Jack. Ashi stared with a look of horror and disbelief "What ? How are yo-" "if you would've just killed him like our intended purpose.. you wouldn't have developed feelings for him...now look at you... look at what It had to come to"

"Stop"

"Instead, now our father has to use you as a puppet to get the job done"

"STOP !"

"And now you get to watch as father slays him !"

"stop, stop, STOOOOP !" as she puts her hands to her ears.

Her sisters look at her with expressionless faces "stop what Ashi ?" The dark essence continues to creep up.

"Do NOT call that horrid fiend my father"

"Then what is he then hmm ? I can believe choose this scum over your own family! You deserve what you're going through !" As they narrow their eyes into a glare, The essence moves more quickly up towards Ashi now reaching her neck "no no NOOOOO JACK !" She desperately tries to pull away from the essence reaching her arm out towards Jack as the black mass has now seemingly consumed her.

"its so cold...I can't see anything" she says in a shaky voice "Jack forgive me..I am truly sorry, you were the one thing that gave me joy in my life and now you're gone"

The silence is almost deafening... The darkness seemed infinite...until something broke the silence ! she heard a faint voice in the distance that sounded familiar calling out to her.."Ashi..ashi...ashi !" A white dot appears As it slowly zooms out it's revealed to be Ashi's eye and continues to zoom out , we see then see the outline of Ashi's body which is white but the rest of her is black just like her surroundings. "Jack ?...JACK ?! Is that you ?" She looks down at her self and realizes that she is in the body of her eight-year-old self with her original hair. The voice calls out her name again, this time she was certain it was Him "JACK ! I hear but I can't see you ! Tell me when you are" "follow the sound of my voice Ashi ! I will guide you"

She then begins to float towards the direction she hears him looking around for some visible sign of him... she then here's the voice of her mother "you truly are weak" Ashi pauses and clenches her fists "NO ! You are not weak, Pay no mind to her... you're one of the strongest people I've ever met" Ashi slowly turns back towards the direction of Jack's voice "you were just as useless and pitiful as the samurai is"

Ashi then in a stern voice replies "you don't get to tell me what and who I am" "you dare speak to your mother in such a manner" Ashi's eyes then narrow as she grits her teeth "you may have given birth to me... but you're not my mother in anyway shape or form... no mother in their right mind would put their child through what you put me and my sisters through

...begone !"

She floated in the one spot for a moment until she couldn't hear the voice anymore and then continue forward towards Jack.

She continued on until she saw a shimmering light in the distance, she leaned in forward to move faster "come, Ashi you're almost there just a little further" but then she felt the darkness rising back up again like water she struggled for a moment as she tries to swim her way through, it felt almost as thick as tar her pace began to slow down until she remembered something Jack had said to her " if you open your eyes and let go of the hate.. you will see the truth" her heart then began to beat from determination, "for jack" she said softly as she continued to swim toward the light picking up speed. Faster and faster she swam until she felt the solid ground beneath her feet and slowly start walking up toward where the light, **her eyes slowly widened as her view was fixated on none other than Jack...his eight year old self "ashi...you made it" as a innocent smile grew across his face, Ashi did the same as her eyes grew teary. Jack then held out his hands "come" Ashi then slowly one step at a time began to approach him by her fourth step she had realized she is now in the body of her 13 year old self and so is jack. She continued forward and by her ninth step she was in her appearance when she first met him and so was he (beard and all) as she drew closer to her final steps she held out her hands as her hair flowed back down to her current hair style.

Till finally she felt an overwhelming warmth as both of them grab each other's hands she opens her eyes to see jack (clean shaven and top knot) smiling back at her. The darkness around them dissolves as it's replace by light. She knew that the light was a representation of the kindness in her heart and her never ending love for jack, she smiles "jack" "Ashi" they both embrace as the light engulfs their vision.

When are then taken back to the real world where jack opens his eyes to see ashi convulsing as the darkness that seemed permanently attached to her started parted away from her face, she began to shrink to her normal height again and the black mass fitted to the shape of her body she collapsed to her knees desperately gasping for air.

Aku who was still on the air gloating to the world how the samurai is now a dead man, felt a sudden pain, he had sensed that something was hurting him indirectly "arrggh what the hell is this ?! Something is wrong" His widened as it dawned on him what had just happened...apart of his essence was fading !

"noo...Nooo...NOOOOOO !" He bolts to the area of his domain where Ashi and jack are.

Ashi was panting uncontrollably catching her breath "Ashi ! Are you-" he is then cut off by the sounds of crying, she slowly looks up at him, tears pouring down the sides of her cheeks "you found me" she said in a soft spoken voice, jack lets out a light chuckle "oh Ashi...you weren't that hard to find" as he smiles ashi slowly stands up her legs still wobbly from the ordeal makes her way toward jack and puts both of her hands on his face "my god, they'll pay for what they done to you" as she looks at all of the wound on his face and body "do not worry about me...I'm just glad I get to she your beautiful face again" Ashi still with tears rolling down her face says "I love you...I love you so much jack" their lips lock as they kiss passionately.

"it was always you who gave me the will to live...to go on and never lose hope, you save me from myself"

"The same could be said for you... you've saved me in more ways than you know Ashi" they look deeply into each other's eyes until ashi realized she need to act quickly "wait what are you doing ?" "What does it look like ? I'm trying to get these chains off of you" she struggles for a bit and realizes something's off about them "Ashi these aren't normal chains they're cladded with aku's essence" Ashi's eyes narrow she then slowly turns her head around and her gaze glances upward to see Jack's sword is unguarded... quite foolish of the shogun of sorrow to leave such a weapon unattended...she then smirks as she slowly walks away "wait Ashi where are you going ?" She turned around and chuckles at him "I'm going to get your sword back, free you, then we'll kick my "fathers" ass"

Jack smirked and then nodded and approval

Ashi then dash toward the area where the sword was kept using her surroundings to climb towards It. She then finally reaches the sword unsheathes it and leaps down to cut the chains "wait wait Ashi Ashi ! Be care-" she lets out a battle cry as she brings the sword down Jack flinchs as he closes his eyes then he hears a loud metal against metal sound. He opens his eyes and turns to his right to see the chain had been cut and the essence cindered away. Aku again feel sharp pain collapses into a ball of blackness writhing in agony realizing more of his essence has vanished gives a menacing glare and continues forward.

Jack then lands on his feel rubbing his wrists where the chains had held him "Ashi...y-you you-" I know I apologize it was a spur the moment type of thing I didn't mea-" "no not that...you cut through the chains with my sword" Ashi looked at him and confusion as she raised one eyebrow "yeeeah that was my intention...you know, to free you silly" as she jokingly knocking on his forehead. Jack did not say another word except a huge grin grew across his face, for he knew why it was possible. He wants thought that only those with pure righteousness in their heart can use the blade to vanquish evil... he had already knew Ashi was a good person but to use the sword in that degree shows that even though she was created from aku making her half demon...she still is pure of heart and always will be.

"Uhhh jack, are you okay ?" She said confusingly, she then found herself being embraced tightly by him "I'm so proud of what you've become" she then returns the hug "I have you to thank for that...you made me what am now" they starred into each other's eyes pressing their foreheads against which other "now let's get-" suddenly a Black cloud burst out of the doorway with piercing red eyes slowly starting to take form "oh hell he's here" Ashi took her fighting pose

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN-" aku pauses as he notices the samurai has his sword back his eyebrows burn out in shock, he felt a sense of dread flood over him. "Wha ?! HOW ?" He shifts his gaze towards Ashi "what are you waiting for kill him ! Now !" "NO !...no one is going to kill him...I won't allow it" aku shocked by her answer grits his teeth, Jack sensed he was getting ready for an attack so he braced himself.

"YOU DARE TALK TO YOU FATHER IN SUCH A DEFIANT MANNER !"

His arm then shape shift into a sickle "FINE ! I'll do it myself" bringing down his arm is instantly blocked...but not by jack...but by Ashi as her arm had turned into the same weapon. Both aku and Jack are stunned aku quickly went for an Eye beam but was countered by Ashi who had also fired the same beam. Jack then smiled when he knew what was happening, Ashi had a Aku's powers...only now she can them at will... she was now in control !

End

That's my Version of how Ashi breaks free of aku's control. I know I'm not an experienced writer but I had so much fun writing this. I'm even more excited to write my version of the finale and the continuation series. So stay turned for my version of the finale, let me know how you guys like it

Oh and A sidenote the ** I left is a musical cue. I imagine the song from the disneys dinosaur ost called break out. Trust me on this, go to YouTube start the song on :52 then just imagine the scene along with the score it really works.


End file.
